Mr Smiles A Lot
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: Sumire had no idea that going to the mall with Koko would turn out into something like this.


**Mr. Smiles-A-Lot **

**by: Vanilla Coated Love**

_Sumire had no idea that going to the mall with Koko would turn out into something like this._**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**For _Black Maya_**

**Prompt given by _Black Maya  
_**

**A threeshot, most probably._  
_And yes, I am alive and writing.**

* * *

_A guy and a girl can just be friends,  
__but at one point or another, they will fall for each other…  
maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever._

_-500 Days of Summer_

**Chapter 1**

**Sumire Shouda**

First things first, I did not plan any of this. If I only knew that I would end up in that embarrassing wheel chair… _ugh_.

I shouldn't even be telling you how and why I was with the class clown at the mall in the first place! The mall part, I totally understand but why do I have to be with him anyway? You're not getting any of this, aren't you? Of course, of course. I'll enlighten you with the happenings, but need I remind you that I'll be the one narrating this stupid thing (Ha. I don't even know why Mr. Narumi told me to write this all down. He said, "It'll help me understand." and yadda yadda yadda. _Help me understand what exactly?_) So if you're reading this, I have no idea why you are doing such a horrible thing because I'm planning to hide this paper away from curious eyes after I finish writing it.

Let's get started then…

It was all Mikan Sakura's fault.

* * *

Our class adviser, Mr. Narumi, entered the room merrily as always, humming a sweet tune with a smile plastered on his face. His face was very hard to read, sometimes you'd doubt his looks. Because I know, I know this man is hiding a lot. Hell, I didn't even imagine that Class B would survive elemetary and make it to high school. But enough of that, that's another story.

"I have good news!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed as he placed his things on the teacher's table. He didn't wait for us to respond, plus, most of us wasn't even listening. "This year's Alice Festival, the faculty decided to take up a notch."

His last words caught the class' attention.

"It has been agreed that instead of the usual, the booths will no longer be according to your Alice based classes!-"

"_WHAT?_"

"-But according to your class sections! Isn't that exciting? All of you will be working together!"

He was being oblivious to the fact that most of the students were giving him glares already. "So, I won't be teaching today-"

"You never teach!"

"-and decided that we should talk about the preparations for the festival. It's three weeks away, so Yuu," He looked at Yuu, who, after all these years was still our class representative, "take charge please. Oh but before that, any questions?"

_About time._

I raised my hand along with all the others. Oh yeah, we have questions all right.

Mr. Narumi looked quizzically at us. "Yes, Anna?"

"What's with the sudden change? Why can't we work with our Alice based classes anymore? That's unfair!"

The others agreed with her, including myself.

"Class, settle down, please. I know it's a big change but we decided this so that everybody can participate and it's easier now because different Alice types will work together."

We didn't buy it.

"Either way, there's nothing you can do about it now. Yuu, lead the class. Start with what event the class will be doing. Please pass it before the end of the day." With that, he left the room.

Yuu who was quiet the whole time stood from his seat and walked to the board. Once there he smiled nervously, "Suggestion, guys?"

"You can't possibly agree to all of this, Yuu? C'mon!" Mochu complained.

Yuu, who through the years was now taller and the look on his face was neither strict nor gentle. His voice was something you'd want to listen to, it had power, it had authority. No wonder he was still our class representative. "Mr. Narumi said so himself already. It's final. I… we have no say anymore. I'm sorry guys. We have to follow them. You have any suggestions?" He repeated his question.

A hand shot through the air.

You got it.

"Yes, Mikan?"

It was Mikan Sakura's.

"I propose a butler café."**  
**


End file.
